Lovers in Freedom
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are deeply in love, and even through it all, their bond of love can't be broken as it is stronger than life and death itself
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

Eren shot up in his bed, arm outstretched with tears in his eyes, still trying to reach out to his mother, he lowered his hand and gritted his teeth, his mother had haunted almost all of his dreams ever since she died,

He tried so hard to push forward, to kill all those who took his mother away, but it never left, but, he reasoned, it had been a lot worse before he joined the trainees squad,

Back then, he would wake up still screaming with tears in his eyes, it was always mikasa who consoled him, he would always feel guilty when she helped him to go back to sleep by hugging him and telling him it was okay, he always felt like he was too clingy to his sister and that only brought more stress on her, he had always had that guilt, but as he grew older, he became more capable at taking care of himself, he was only a few years off from becoming an adult, he was in no position to remain that weak, as he couldn't rely on others forever.

If he was honest with himself, he hated how much he leaned on mikasa, he used to think he looked after himself, but it was always her that took care of him and got him out of trouble, and what did he ever do? Mouth off at her and blame her, he never once thanked her for all she has done,

"I'm sorry Mikasa, I'd be better off dead." He muttered into his pillow.

He had been weak, he fell to her, he relied on her for a year and a half after their mother died, but even now, to this day, while they were even training to fight titans, she would still open up her arms, embrace Eren and talk to him if he needed, when was he ever there?

He gritted his teeth a second time, the simple answer was that he wasn't there, he never was, and never so much as a thank you for all she has done and will do.

He shut the guilt away and forced himself into a dark, dreamless sleep.

...

Breakfast was as loud as it usually was, and as much as eren always blew it off, he liked it when it was loud and lively, it showed that people could still be happy, and that gave him hope, maybe EVERYONE could be happy again someday.

He usually sat with mikasa and armin, but today, Annie walked over, and pointed at the empty seat next to Eren.

"May I take that seat?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Eren said, he didnt know much about Annie leonheart, but he did enjoy training with her quite often, even IF he got his ass handed to him every single time, he still enjoyed it nonetheless, he did learn from it, as painful as it was, and Annie said herself she didn't just do it cause she was bored, she went out of her way to do so.

"What brings you here? Don't you seat with Reiner and Bertholt near Marco and Jean?" Armin inquired.

"Yes, I do, however, Jean got rejected by Christa recently apparently, and now he's gotten desperate, and has in turn become both a jerk-off and a massive pervert." She explained.

Eren turned and looked at Jean at a table full of girls as he made attempts at flirting, most of them completely blew him off, but he persisted, making him look like a total creep, Eren gave a disgusted sigh and went back to his meal.

He finished it, as much as the resources were shit, they did a good job at preparing the food.

Mikasa and Armin were not as fast at finishing their meals, so they simply looked down and kept eating.

Then, all of sudden, Annie looked around her, surveying the area, looked at Erens two friends, then took a sip of her beer, but at the same time, scooted 6 inches closer to eren, and slowly and discreetly, grabbed Eren's hand and entwined her fingers with his and held on.

Eren looked over in surprise, However Annie acted like she didn't even move or acknowledge Eren in any way, but she still held his hand under the table, and Eren had never had any girl touch him in a... what he was Guessing was a Romantic advance, he had absolutely no experience, but Annie had moved over so her arm didn't look like it had moved and nobody would even guess they were holding hands, Eren didn't know why she was making such an effort to hide it, but not wanting to piss her off, make things awkward, or upset her in anyway, he did the same, and didn't acknowledge it, but he decided to give her hand a quick squeeze to she if she would respond to it.

She gave a small squeeze back, and looked in deep thought, and then, she appeared to notice something a took a chance to... maybe move things along in the direction she wanted.

"Sheesh, look at Franz and Hannah over there, little aggressive?" Annie Commented, and when the four looked over, they saw the two lovebirds snuggling and kissing at any given chance,

"Romantic and Bold, yes, Aggresive? No." Mikasa pointed out.

Eren turned, "Since when do you know anything about romance?" Eren asked with a surprised look, she never showed any interest in that stuff before.

"I've been reading some novels of that genre lately." She said wiping her mouth and pushing her tray to the side.

"I have too, which one is your favorite?" Annie asked.

Eren and Armin sat there, stunned as the most Serious and Emotionless women they have ever met, chat about sappy romance novels,

But even with hand gestures, Annie never let go of Eren's hand until breakfast ended.

...

They ended up receiving a day off from training due to some equipment failure, so until it was fixed the next day, they were free to mingle and do as they please.

Eren and Mikasa walked off and just chatted about things

"Eren, when was the last time we walked together like this? When we were kids?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was around the time dad took you in, so I decided you would come play with Armin and me so you could get comfortable around us." Eren recalled that time period, it would've been around 5 and a half years ago.

"Eren, I've been thinking, and, I need to hear it from you." She said very sternly in the tone she uses when she is very serious, usually when she is riled up about something and needs it off her chest, Eren remembered what he thought about the night before, and decided he would be there for her more.

He put his both hands on her shoulders, "of course Mikasa, what is it?" He asked kindly.

Mikasa was surprised for a moment by the sudden tenderness from Eren, who was usually so hot blooded and fiery, but got back to the point.

"With both your parents missing, were not bound by them anymore, are we still siblings? We're not related by mood and our surnames are different, are we even?" She asked with a look so full of emotion that Eren never saw before.

"I- I don't know, you've always been my family, but you have a good point, I don't know Mikasa, but whatever you want, I'm ok with it, cause I'll always be there for you, just like you were for me." Eren says with a quick smile at the end, and then gets another idea and pulls Mikasa into a hug, like she used to do.

Mikasa was very surprised by Eren's reaction, and gladly accepting his hug, holding him tightly, she never wanted to forget this moment, she wanted to hold it dear to her.

"Mikasa, thank you for everything you did for me, I couldn't have made it this far without you." Eren said, his voice cracking slightly, as a large amount of his memories hit him at once, but not enough to break him.

"I would do it all over again if it meant I could spend all that time with you, I love you Eren." She said, her voice truly beginning to break.

Eren was about ready to cry too, he hadn't let himself feel much since his mothers death and his fathers disappearance, but both him and Mikasa had feelings that were finally released after so long.

They walked about a dozen extra yards until they were at the edge of a slant on the edge of a lake that shined and glistened in the sun.

Eren sat with his arm around Mikasa, who in turn, placed her head on his shoulder, then after getting comfortable and a little brave, she turned, placed her arms and against Eren and snuggled right up next to him, and Eren, who didn't really care, wrapped his other arm around her as well as she placed her head against his chest.

"Mikasa."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"Not in the way I want."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what I want now Eren."

"You mean by the siblings or not question?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I'm allowed."

"Well, try."

"You sure Eren?"

"I'm sure Mikasa."

Mikasa slowly leaned forward so she could face him, placed her left hand on his chest, then placed her right hand on his cheek, her short hair blowing in the wind, she slowly came closer, and kissed Eren gently on the lips, and then pulled away and gently placed her forehead on his chest and dropped her hands till they were on her lap.

"I love you Eren, in, you know... that way." She said as Eren now fully understood what she meant.

Eren knew he shouldn't speak, he knew what to say, but not how, so instead he thought for a moment.

He lifted her jaw up to him and gently kissed her slowly, she placed her hands where they previously were, and Eren put his right on her hip, and his left on her upper back.

He didn't know how to properly know how to make a long, driven response, but when she kissed him, he knew exactly how he felt, and knew he wanted to be with her in the same way she wanted to be with him, not as siblings or family, but as lovers.

Neither one of them wanted to stop the kiss, but they had to, they couldn't just sit and make out right by a pathway, Eren didn't care what people said or thought of him, in exception for a few people, but he knew the instructors were not going to accept such actions if they saw them doing as such.

Instead he said a few words to his new lover, "Mikasa, I love you too, in the same way."

...

Eren sat in the grass next to Mikasa and Armin, all the trainees agreed that they wanted to have a picnic outside on the field and see the Stars as they ate, which, sounded like a good idea to anyone.

So everyone sat in little groups of three or four ok their separate blankets, the three of them sat somewhere in the middle of the field,

They told Armin about the new relationship they shared and their feelings, and Armin honestly didn't care, he just wanted his friends happy, and it wasn't hurting anybody, so he didn't care and was fine when Mikasa wrapped an extra blanket around her and Eren and snuggled with him, Armin wrapped himself too while they ate, it was still cold,

They just ate and laughed and talked, the three hadn't been so happy in years, it was an amazing night, but it was really Eren and Mikasa having the most memorable time,

Neither of them cared to hide their newfound relationship, they even kissed while they were out there, and some people gave them weird looks and snorted or laughed, one guy even commented on it,

Eren simply glared at them until they backed off, Eren made himself known in his time there, his fighting was top of the class, nobody wanted to pick a fight with him and would back down anyday to stay out of one.

They later turned off their lanterns after they finished their meals and looked at countless stars while laying in the grass,

"They're so beautiful" Mikasa whispered to Eren,

"Not a single one compares to you." He whispered back.

...

Neither one liked it, but they still had to sleep in separate dorms, but she still made a point to tell Eren to try and sneak out, and she would watch through he window just in case, but if he couldn't then to just sleep.

He walked in and set up his bedspread,

Reiner and a few others commented on him and Mikasa, and then gave him props as only other guys in his bunk area knew that he and Mikasa weren't blood related, and that she hadn't even been adopted. Others, well, just gave him a weird look then went about their business.

"Hey Eren! I hear you're having a fling with Mikasa!" Jean said from behind him.

"It's not a "fling", we have mutual feelings" Eren corrected him with his usual disgust for the other boy.

"Well, what if I happen to want her?" Jean smirked.

Eren turned and fully faced him, "then you can forget any thoughts of it, cause if you try anything to take her, I will personally kick your ass ten times over." He said glaring at Jean with hate for this boy who had the balls to start some shit cause he was pathetic and desperate.

"Ok jeez, reign your shit in yeager! But keep in mind you don't tell me what to do."

Eren responded by swiftly punching Jean in the jaw, knocking Jean flat on his ass.

Reiner stepped forward and gave Jean shit for trying to pick a fight with Eren,

They all went to sleep, but Eren remained awake until the others all passed out, then snuck out to go find the girls dorm to go see Mikasa,

That does it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: Armin and Mikasa's Stand

Eren snuck out the door as quietly as possible, when he looked back, it appeared he woke no one, so he closed the door and continued on the dark path, he remembered where the girls dorm was, but it was a bit difficult when it was nearly pitch black, the moon was his only light source.

He continued what he remembered to be the path there, he knew mikasa said she would be watching for him, so he was hoping she would come out to greet hi-

"Eren! Over here." She whispered from beside a building showing herself, but she still gave him an absolute heart attack.

"Damn it Mikasa, you scared the living shit out of me." He said holding his chest.

"Sorry, the other girls decided to stay up late talking, so I had to sneak out earlier then normal, now follow me." She said taking his hand and guiding him,

He didn't know what she had planned, he winced slightly when she grabbed his hand, it still hurt from when he punched Jean an hour ago, he was still satisfied when Jean went to sleep with a jaw and side of his face was black and blue, he was almost interested to see how he would flirt with his face swollen with all the deep colors Eren left on it.

Mikasa led him to what appeared to be a shed of sorts, then he remembered, it was the shed that was almost empty that no one ever used, but it and the other sheds had lanterns hanging inside them and were always lit, so he and Mikasa could properly see each other as they had a... "date" of sorts, being in a military training camp sort of robbed ones dating ability,

It made Eren wonder, would they still have gotten together if they decided to not join cadets? If they had just lived on their own with Armin like they used to, would it have been better? He thought so, but he vowed to kill any titan he came across, and it would be hard to do so behind these god forsaken walls.

She led him to a wall at the back of the shed, and sat down with him, then placed her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him

"Eren, I've had these feelings for a long time, you don't know how long I've been craving this moment, where we could be alone and do these things, as adults, with no one telling us what to do, I would dream of it, now I don't have to, and I want to do these things for the rest of my life, and I will love you until I draw my last breath, but you promise me one thing." She said.

"I'll do anything for you Mikasa."

"Eren, promise me you won't die, promise me you won't leave me alone in this world, I need you, promise me."

"Mikasa, I promise I will stay by your side till the day I bloody die."

She leaned up and kissed him again, still gentle, she swung her leg over so she sat in top of him as he sat with her in his lap as they kissed, and then they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other a little more firmly, Eren leaned forward until Mikasa was on her back with Eren on top still kissing her, the two could do it all night long, and they did, at least for most of it, they awoke to the sun shining on their faces through the window, and turned and saw Mikasa's night shirt undone, with only two bottom buttons holding it together, her chest exposed, and Eren completely missing his shirt, only to find it three feet away on the floor, they must've done a little foray before they passed out and fell asleep,

"We should get back, get dressed as fast as possible to so we can at least blend into breakfast." Mikasa said standing up while doing up her shirt, and as much as Eren was disappointed they couldn't stay and continue last nights activities, but she was right, as usual, so Eren dropped her off at the Girls dorm, giving her a quick goodbye kiss before making the two minute run to the boys dorm, where he found the others still dressing and waking, Reiner noticed him.

"Don't worry Yeager, we know where you were when we woke up and you were gone, don't worry, we'll cover for you." He said with a wink before walking out, with Jean following, "lucky bastard," Jean muttered before walking out, but this time Eren didn't care, he was in too good a mood,

He got to spend the night with Mikasa and he had friends to back him in case he was questioned.

He was fine and wasn't late, so he grabbed his clothes, changed as quickly as humanly possible, and then headed to the breakfast room with Armin following, letting Armin tease him about getting lucky.

...

When they showed up, Eren immediately sat with Mikasa in a corner with Armin joining them, even if they had something, they weren't going to neglect their longtime friend.

"Jean gave up flirting, and is now talking nothing but shit, may I join you again?" Annie said, coming from around the corner,

"No need to ask, if you wanna sit with us, feel free to anytime." Mikasa piped up.

"Thank you, I appreciate that a lot, wanna let me kick your ass in combat training later Yeager?" She said with a small smirk.

"Heh, today will be different!" He told her as she took a seat next to Armin, she seemed a little disappointed to Armin, she seemed ready to sit right next to Eren again.

"Sure it will, so... you and her have a thing?" She asked pointing at him and Mikasa with her fork then taking a bite.

"Well, it's not a "thing", me and him have a lovers relationship now." She said, confirming Eren's thoughts on it.

"Ah, I see, isn't that incest? You two are siblings aren't you?" She inquired raising an eyebrow.

"No, not by blood, and my father didn't even really legally adopt her, he sort of... took her in, I guess, and our surnames are different, with my mother... gone and my father missing, we aren't bound by that, we're just a man and a woman, nothing odd about it." Eren explained.

Annie agreed, it was fine if they weren't even related by a shred,

"Wow, I wouldn't be surprised if every trainee knew about you by now." Armin joked at the couple

Then Annie spoke up, "actually, that might be accurate, on the Girls end at least, after Mikasa snuck out, every girl in the dorm was just asking all kinds stuff about you two, it was kinda amusing the argument that went back and forth, it seems so stupid now I had it explained to me, actually" Annie said.

"What were they saying?" Mikasa inquired, sounding genuinely curious about it, girl stuff is what Eren assumed is what it was, he didn't really know, he was just guessing in his head.

"Most were just talking garbage, like how it was creepy that two siblings were kissing and loving each other in that way, there were a few sappy romantic girls that were all into it, but since all the girls in exception for me are afraid of Mikasa, so most of the trash talk was directed at Eren, saying he was a creep, a pathetic loser, and that he was just a desperate fool who needs to get over himself, I just tuned it out to be honest." Annie said as she recalled the details of it.

"Well, me and her out no effort into hiding it, so it's not too surprising, and I honestly don't care what most people think of ME at least." Eren shrugged.

A couple of girls walked by, one of them stopped and coughed, then in the middle of the coughing fit, Looked at Mikasa and quickly said "slut" and continued coughing as if she never said it.

Eren was about to get up and say something, but Annie beat him to it.

"Talk shit again and I kick your sorry ass, don't you have better things to do? Why don't you just go and suck some guys cock already? Before you have REAL trouble." Annie said glaring at them.

They out their head down and walked away fuming.

"Told you, I don't know how the guys are, but the Girls are gonna talk shit, and from what I hear, a few are only talking shit cause they really like Eren, in the same way you do." She explained as she sat back down to her meal with an annoyed sigh, if she was truly honest with herself, she couldn't stand most of the people in her gender, it was just a lot of immature nonsense she wanted no part of.

"Most guys in MY dorm know the truth already, so I've gotten nothing but support from them." He said.

"And those girls can screw off, none of them get to have Eren." She said leaning against him.

The four finished their meals with no other problems, and then continued on with training, in which Annie kicked Eren's ass, AGAIN.

...

Eren had just finished running his laps when he and Armin decided to walk around for half of the hour they received before it was lights out, and the sun had begun to set.

Then a group of girls on the porch of the girls dorm could be seen saying something to Mikasa in the porch as she was just trying to do her chores, and mikasa finished, and noticed the two boys walking by slowly, waiting for her to come join them, and join them she did, when she got over to them, they noticed a tear on her cheek.

"Mikasa?" They both said to her, and then she pulled Eren over and tightly hugged him, letting out one quick sob before getting control of herself again.

"What did they say to you!?" Eren asked angrily as the group walked over to her, and continued tormenting her.

"Aw, hanging onto dear old creeper cause you can't handle words? Honestly, you should just die, he would be better off with out your sorry ass clinging to him, you stupid whor-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Eren snapped at the leading girl.

They just laughed.

"Honestly, how do you find pleasure in this? You're sick, and have lower standards than anyone I've ever, if anyone here should die, it's you!" Armin spoke up,

Everyone looked over at Armin, Eren was stunned, Armin, who used to cower in fear when even wind rustled the window, was now telling a group of confident overly bitchy women they should die, it amazed Eren sometimes, seeing who Armin had become

"What did you say to me you blonde bitch!? I'm better than than you! How dare you say that to me!?"

"I said it pretty easily, Their just words right? I figured if you were gonna be so arrogant, condescending, and overly pretentious, you'd understand how our language works, although I get the feeling you've been too busy washing the taste of my dick out of your mouth to know better, bet you anything you don't even know what those words mean." Armin replied with an angry glare, even if Armin was weaker than a twig, he had a wit that was sharper than a bloody razor.

"Why you-"

"what? Too busy attacking an innocent girl to even have a grasp on life? Or is it childish jealousy? Cause either way, you're a bloody child who doesn't deserve to be here, so leave us alone, shove three fingers up your perfectly toned ass and go fuck yourself."

Armin didn't hold back on this girl, he absolutely destroyed her, with words of all things.

"You know what!? Both of you can die! You're both so pathetic that it doesn't even surprise me that Eren got abandoned by his father! It's cause he's a freak that hangs loud with a lowlife like you, blonde prick!" The girl ringleader yelled,

Mikasa broke away from Eren with a glare towards the girl that could kill someone, she walked over to her and cold cocked punched her in the face, knocking her down, and breaking her nose.

"Me and Eren aren't related, but his father was still MY father, so if you talk bad about either of them, I will kill you, and don't even test me, cause I will." Mikasa spat towards the girl with the highest level of disgust, and had long since stopped crying.

The girl got helped up, said something the three couldn't understand cause if the broken nose and walked away.

"Mikasa, are you okay?" Armin asked.

"Yes I'm okay now, thank you." She responded

Eren stood back where he was, gritting his teeth, Armin had taken a proper stand against them, and all Eren did was scream at them like a Neanderthal, and even Mikasa was telling them to leave HIM alone,

What was he, a total weakling?

He stood with guilt in his chest as he thought to himself,

'Why can't I worry and protect the people I care about!? I promised myself AND her I would! Why am I so damn pathetic!?'

...

Eren made his way back to the dorms after walking away, he passed a bunch of people who greeted him, but ignored all of them, but then as he was passing Marco, he stopped and held out a piece of paper for Eren, he took the paper and Marco kept going on his merry way next to Jean, without a word, Eren looked at the now unfolded paper.

'Eren,

Meet me at our shed spot again tonight, I want to be alone with you again now.

-Mikasa.

...


	3. Chapter 3: Alone Time

Eren sat in the cafeteria waiting on Mikasa, he had followed her note, but she didn't show, so he decided he wanted to say something.

But he wasn't stupid either, he didn't wanna mess things up between them so soon, and he didn't wanna upset Mikasa, he loved her and obviously didn't wanna do that, and she might have a good reason, but he needed to know,

"Hey Eren, good morning, wondering where Mikasa is?" Annie said as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, where is she? Something happen? I went to see her last night." He said

"That girl she punched said if she snuck out again that she would tell the instructor, if they knew she was sneaking out after hours into a building you're forbidden from entering, she would get kicked out and be separated from you, so she stayed put, she's getting in trouble from Captain cause of her punching that girl, but she should show soon," Annie explains, which makes Eren happier to know she didn't show him up for no reason, and that she was still worrying about him like he worried about her.

"Eren, can you keep a secret for me? Just between us?" She asked while looking around to see if anyone was paying attention.

"Uh, sure." He said.

Then Annie took his hand, kissed him for a few seconds then went to his ear.

"I think I may love you."

Then she looked back at her food and kept eating, releasing Eren's hand, Eren's head whipped back and forth, seeing if anyone noticed, and no one did, he was lucky.

He leaned over and whispered at her, "you don't just do something like that and expect to act like it didn't happen!" He whispered loudly.

"I know, but is this the place to focus on it?"

"Is this the place to bloody do something like that!?"

"Fair point"

"Damn it Annie, that was a foolish move."

"Yeah, you have your fling with Ackerman."

Eren paused a moment, "her name is mikasa, and it's not a fling, we love each other, not 'I think' either, I love her with all my being!" He responded.

Annie hesitated, "im sorry, that was immature of me to say, and uncalled for, I just have feelings that I don't understand," she said with a tone that sounded very sincere.

"It's okay, it's fine, you didn't mean it." He said, Mikasa had said much worse to him while they lived together growing up, and even at a young age he forgave her when he didn't have to, and Annie at least apologized.

"Thank you Eren, with how you are, Mikasa must be lucky to have you." She said with a heavy blush and a smirk.

"Well, thanks I guess, but no crazy shit again, last thing is to get my ass kicked by you AND Mikasa." He joked, and they both laughed, making Eren happy again,

...

During breakfast, he heard from Marco that Armin came down with the flu and would be in bed for a few days.

He walked out and Annie got stuck on her turn doing kitchen chores so he left, knowing his turn was that week, he groaned, he hated those more than training,

As he walked outside, Mikasa jogged up to him with a smile, kissed him, then they paired up for combat training, in which they wrestled more than fighting, afraid to hurt the other, and they both agreed not to pair up for combat next time so they could actually be productive.

Then they practiced the obstacle course using their Vertical Maneuvering Gear, in which Mikasa passed with flawless marks, Eren had a couple bumps, but passed with pretty decent marks.

Then lunch rolled around, in which Armin joined them and so did Annie, Armin didn't eat much due to his sickness, but he still talked just as much, so it was still good to have him around, and Annie kept to her word and never even hinted or breathed a word about what happened to either Armin nor Mikasa, so Eren relaxed around the shorter blonde, and it was all in all a good meal, whoever cooked it was different today and had excelled, and it overall made the room have a better mood, having better food, which made for a better time, Annie asked about the girls who fought with Mikasa and she told Annie the whole story,

"God, those girls were bitches even two years ago when we enlisted, honestly I wanted to fight that one girl from day one, however I didn't exactly want to get kicked out either, the instructors don't exactly like me like they do Mikasa here," Annie said, she had also called Mikasa by her name like Eren told her, it made him happy, but it made him be in his guard as well though, he had no idea what this girl had in mind so he told himself to watch himself around Annie cause she seemed to determined to please him at every opportunity, and if she feels that way, it would have to be something he had to watch for.

After lunch, the instructors had all the trainees clean every building in the base, in which no one protested, but the mood had been killed as soon as they were told.

As Eren began to head towards the shack to grab cleaning supplies, he felt Mikasa pull him through the crowd until suddenly they were in their shed, and he saw Mikasa pull back a piece of wood, exposing a secret room, which they crawled into, then covered up, so even if someone looked inside, they wouldn't see inside the secret room they were in.

When they were in, Mikasa just pulled Eren over to her and held him, he turned and wrapped his arms around her as she moved forward so she was sitting on top of him, in his lap with her legs out behind him as he sat cross legged with her on top of him, and he started the kiss this time, in which Mikasa pulled him in more, holding him against her, savouring every touch the two made.

Mikasa slowly slid Eren's jacket off his shoulders and tossed it aside, in which Eren removed Mikasa's jacket and tossed it then proceeded to work at the buttons on Mikasa's shirt, unbuttoning it, exposing her chest she she a small tank top underneath to cover her chest, in which Mikasa in turn removed his shirt and ran her hands all over his bare back and chest, feeling all the parts of him she wanted,

Eren, who had removed her shirt from out and under her, became impatient and simply ripped open the tank top and took it off, which slightly bothered Mikasa, but at that moment, she couldn't care less about it, because Eren, along with kissing her, had begun squeezing and caressing her breasts, which made her whimper, his hands were a bit calloused from all his training, but they were warm, and she didn't know how GOOD it would feel to her, she and Eren only wanted more, more...

He felt her reach down and quickly unclad his belt and she shoved his pants down, in which Eren didnt hesitate to do the same.

"Eren, I want you Now." She said with lust in her eyes, Eren had never seen her aroused never mind this.

"You sure?"

"Yes, told me how it works, so, please..." she nearly begged, she wanted him badly, and when he looked down, her panties were soaked with her own juices in anticipation.

Eren removed her panties, fully exposing her now, the only thing she wore was her deep red scarf.

That scarf, when Eren first gave it to her, he was left fairly cold that night, but now he just couldn't help but think how attractive she looked wearing it with her short hair.

Then Mikasa took off Eren's boxers, and his dick sprung free, she rubbed it a bit and spread her legs for Eren to continue,

He positioned himself at her entrance and began to push in slowly, which made her moan while holding onto Eren as she pulled him down to kiss her as he pushed all the way into her, deflowering her, it hurt a little, but not for very long.

They continued to kiss as he slowly began to thrust into her, which made her break the kiss from her moaning from it, it was so good, it was all she could do to keep it quiet, but it was hard, Eren's dick was reaching the farthest reaches of her special place and was the most intoxicating feeling she ever experienced, she only wanted more of it, and she got more as Eren thruster faster and faster, as he left little marks on her neck and traced it with kisses, working up her jawline till he met with her lips,

She moaned a bit more, then reached her climax the same time Eren did, he let out his fluid inside of her the same time hers came out of her crotch and they were both left laying there, breathing heavily,

"I love you Eren,"

"I love you too Mikasa,"


	4. Chapter 4: Annie and Eren's Talk

2 Weeks Later...

Eren lay next to Mikasa as she slept, but he still lay awake. He could never seem to figure out why he was awake on nights like these, he was very comfortable, he talked to some higher ups and was able to get a private dorm for the two of them. Same went for a few other couples in the trainees squad, they complained that they should get the same treatment, so that's what they got.

Eren was so happy to sleep next to Mikasa like he used to, and for the past couple days they had been doing so, he had been very comfortable, and slept like a baby. But this time he was wide awake, he couldn't figure it out why, but he did remember that he was usually awake because something was eating away at him that he needed to think about.

The answer came pretty quickly, it was because Annie kissed Eren that day. They were training, she had Eren pinned in the ground, and she leaned in and did so, it was the one round she let Eren win.

He still couldn't get it out of his head, he didn't know what he should do, she had kissed him in the cafeteria before, but this was different, she had this look, almost sad really.

She just looked at him for a moment with a cold yet fond expression, and it wasn't that quick three second kiss either, it was slow, passionate, and firm.

He just prayed nobody saw it and told Mikasa, he couldn't be with Annie, he knew that, but he also didn't know how to handle it either.

He figured he would confront her about it when they had time, during combat training where they could talk and nobody would hear over all the fighting that had been happening around them.

Satisfied with his decision, he pulled Mikasa a little closer, and fell asleep.

...

"Alright maggots! To the combat field!" Sergeant yelled into the cafeteria, in which Eren immediately paired with Annie.

As they walked together, he whispered, "we need to talk."

"Think I don't know that Yeager?" She said getting into her fighting stance, with Eren getting into his.

"You're pushing This too far." He said throwing a punch.

"I don't particularly care, I have my emotions, which I haven't had in years. You brought them back, so take responsibility." She said once she flipped him and began to try to pin his arms, in which Eren broke free, used his legs to flip her.

He scrambled over, got on her and tried to use the wooden knife to get her, which she tried to hold back.

"Annie, I have another person to take responsibility with, one is enough for me." He said.

"Mikasa doesn't frighten me."

"Maybe not, but I refuse to lose her from your quote on quote, 'Emotions' and my 'Responsibility', alright?" He said right before she kneed him in the side and they both got up again.

"Eren, I can see it, you may love her, but you also love me as well." She said.

"N- uh, well I- uh-" he stuttered, he realized she was right. He had feelings for her that were unheard, but he couldn't be with her, and he could live with that.

"I am right aren't I, Eren?"

"Maybe so, but I still can't Annie!" He said as he swung his leg up to her chest, which she blocked with her arms.

"Why not?"

"Cause I love her more!"

"I see"

"So this can't continue."

"Alright Yeager, but I want one last one before I move on from you."

"Oh come on-"

He was cut off by Annie, she used her signature flip where Eren landed flat on his back with his legs by his head.

"Ow-" he tried to say as he put his legs down, but he was cut off by Annie's lips on his again, she gently kissed him for 5 seconds.

"There, I'm good now." She said, walking away in her victory, leaving Eren sore on the ground.

...

Mikasa ended up hurting Jean pretty bad during combat, she didn't mean to, but he ended up spraining an ankle.

She apologized, to his response, he said she was too sexy to be apologizing and needed better standards than Eren.

She simply responded by threatening to break his leg instead of a sprain.

She waited on a bench in the doctors cabin, she had someone send for Eren, she wanted to have a walk with him before the day ended.

He showed up and another trainee said he was out front, she thanked him and moved to the door.

"Oooohhh, that boy out front is so cute!"

"Yeah! Let's go flirt with him! Maybe he'll like us!"

Mikasa turned to look at some girls from a different dorm she had never met. So she spoke up, "I would rather you not flirt with him, he's my boyfriend." She said, she loved Eren, but to her, calling Eren her boyfriend felt almost alien.

The girls quickly apologized,

Saying she was lucky that Mikasa had a boyfriend so attractive. Mikasa simply smiled and awkwardly thanked them as they went on their way, she was nave good at talking girly, she never called Eren a boyfriend or anything like it, even though that's how it was.

She walked out, and he smiled at her. They were always happy to see each other, they kissed each other, they felt a breeze that was warm like summer, spring was coming to an end, they would soon have a summer off, which everyone was thankful and excited for a two and a half month break. She shed off her jacket, leaving her in her white button up shirt and her scarlet scarf. Eren held her hand as they walked as she went right up next to him.

Eren all of sudden felt guilty, he decided that he needed to be honest with her.

"Mikasa, I have to tell you something important, I can't hide it." He said stopping. She stopped and looked at him, ready to hear what he was going to say.

"Okay, Annie confessed and said she loved me, and over the last two weeks, she had kissed me three times, I rejected her and those kisses every single time, and she promised to stop and move on. But I wanted to tell you, I can't hide things like that from you." He said looking down in shame of what he said, almost immediately regretting it.

"And she kissed you? You didn't want her to?" She asked.

"No, I do not love her, I love you Mikasa, no one else." He responded looking back up.

"And she isn't going to pull this again?" She asked.

"As far as I know, although I do not know what she actually thinks." He responded.

"If you rejected her and didn't want her, and you love me and no one else, and it doesn't happen again, then I don't care, cause it means I can trust you to be open with me Eren, that you really do love me and want nothing to affect us." She said looking directly at him.

"Are you sure? We- we're okay? I didn't ruin everything?" He asked, relieved that he still had her.

"No, you didn't, you didn't go to her, so I haven't lost you." She said, walking over and hugging him tightly, which Eren returned with zero hesitation.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a firm kiss, comforting both of them, making each other feel sure of each other and their feelings toward each other.

"Lets go to the bathing area, were filthy." She said.

Eren followed.

...

The bathing area was split into two rooms, one male, the other female. So much to their disappointment, they could not bathe together. But at least they wouldn't be filthy when they slept together.

Eren got ragged about that as well, Reiner and the others, even Armin was joking around about it.

"Sleeping eh? More like getting it on eh Eren?" Armin joked.

"No... well maybe once" Eren responded with a smirk, while the some others gave a few "ho ho!",

"Can I be the uncle?" Reiner said bumping him with his elbow as they walked out, with Eren saying he'd rather drown in a puddle of his own spit.

Then they saw Connie at the girls door, peeking in at the girls, they all walked over in their towels.

"Connie, what are you doing?" Marco asked.

"Peeking obviously! Oh man, you should see some of thes-" he was cut off my Mikasa kicking the door open and the girls coming out.

Christa shrieked, "you were all peeking!?"

The guys immediately denied it, claiming they were innocent and it was just Connie, who was on the ground with a bloody nose, still unconscious.

Mikasa wasn't really listening, she was looking at Eren, he was naked right in front of her! In exception for the towel around his waist, but she could see him, his muscled chest and abs, his athletic strong arms, his handsome face that was still a bit wet... she almost had a nosebleed she blushed so hard.

The boys quickly turned and ran to get their clean clothes, which they quickly changed into.

They came back to find the girls fully dressed as well, with Sasha helping Connie stop the bleeding, a few others like christa and Ymir giving him shit for peeking and he got what he deserved.

The other guys came to his rescue and quickly got him out of there, but Mikasa followed, pulling Eren away towards their personal dorm, with Eren barley keeping up with Mikasa, she slammed the door and immediately had Eren against the door, hands all over him, kissing him passionately, she was so aroused and full of lust that she wanted him so badly it was almost embarrassing.

Eren caught on, picking her up and dropping her on the bed where he got on top and kissed her again, she opened her jaw, letting Eren's tongue slide in and fool around with hers. She literally ripped his shirt right off him and threw the tattered remains of the old shirt onto the floor, by that time Eren had already undone mikasa's shirt and had his hands untying her bra. Once he did that, she was left below him with her chest exposed through her shirt which was pulled to the sides to open it as much as possible, and then he fiddled with her belt buckle, which she finished undoing for him.

He took off his pants along with her pants, leaving them both wanting more and more.

He left kissed all long her neck as he massaged and squeezed her chest, making her moan. He stopped, positioning himself at her entrance, before entering her which made her grip Eren's back and moan loudly in pure bliss.

He began to thrust as she moaned louder and louder,

"Harder." She barely moaned out, as Eren did as he was told.

"Harder Eren! GIVE ME YOUR ALL!" She begged. Eren did as he was told and Mikasa tilted her head back from the intense pleasure, it was too much, she went over the edge, climaxing.

Eren followed soon after, his finish as intense as hers was, the lay on their bed breathless, breathing heavy.

Mikasa rolled over and cuddled up to him before giving him an 'I love you and fell asleep.

Eren was just as tired out, so he did the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5: Armin X Christa

Eren sat in the cafeteria again, with Annie Mikasa and Armin, Annie had kept to her word and backed off. Armin was better, Jean had got over himself and was no longer a dick. He had Mikasa as well, he was happier than he had ever been, and he got to have a laugh when franz jokingly asked him to keep it down next time they got intimate.

Mikasa was also very happy, and more comfortable than she had been for a long time, she finally felt safe to be with Eren properly now.

She had waited to be with him for years, she loved the boy since he handed her his scarf. So when he accepted her, that was good enough, but they had done so much more since then, she had come so far she knew nothing could separate them, no matter what people said. Words and actions from others could not erase them, they were permanent for all Mikasa cared.

And Eren couldn't agree more.

It made Armin, and even Annie happy as well, seeing those two happy together. And it brightened the mood between them.

The days had been typical for a while now, same breakfasts mostly with little change, laps, combat, lunch, 3D maneuver combat training, desk learning in a classroom, dinner, then they all had a small amount of time before they went to sleep.

But they tried their hardest to make it special, they would do something together, or do something to make everyday unique in some way, the world had seldom seen such a love, and they were determined to keep it strong and build it more, everyday.

...

Mikasa walked out of the shower, the other girls left, and boys too, although she knew Eren would be waiting out front like he usually did if she was late.

She changed into some nightclothes so she could enjoy the nice night time weather, and be comfortable already.

She grabbed her stuff and was about to leave when Connie came around the corner, putting his arm on the wall, blocking her path.

"Hey there Mikasa." He said.

"Hi, see you." She said attempting to walk past him, but he moved in front of her, stopping her from going past him in any way.

"Aw, no come on, were just getting started!" He said looking right at her with a mischevious grin.

It made her uncomfortable, "what do you mean?" She asked.

In response he pushed her against the wall suddenly and began kissing her neck.

She gasped suddenly, that was something only Eren did, what was he thinking!?

Just as she went to say something, he leaned up on tiptoes and stuck his tongue in her mouth.

Mikasa had enough, she pushed him, slammed her fist into his gut, then kicked him in the ribs, knocking him down while laid there groaning, struggling to breathe.

She gave him a swift kick to the jaw, efficiently knocking him unconscious.

She washed her mouth out with water before walking out quickly.

"You're later than usual, what's up?" Eren asked, still smiling.

She told him everything, his smile faded and gave way to anger, just as she finished telling the story, Connie walked out of the bathe area.

Eren saw him, walked over and beat the holy hell out of him.

He had to be pulled off by 4 other guys, with Eren screaming that he was a coward and that he would kill him.

Mikasa grabbed him and took him home.

Once they got there, it was silent.

She looked down while sitting on the bed, while Eren stood against the door.

After what seemed like forever, Eren walked over, sat down on the bed next to her and just wrapped his arm around her.

She immediately went into his embrace, holding him as well as she tucked her legs in and cuddling into his chest.

She just wanted to forget, and wanted to make Eren happy again like he had been. She took one of erens hands and entwined her fingers with it, before kissing one of his split knuckles softly.

"I'm a strong girl, you can kiss me if you want." She said to him.

"Are you sure? Is that what you want?" He asked, almost unsure

"I clearly wouldn't be saying that if I didn't want it." She said, twisting her head to look at him, so he leaned down a few inches and kissed her.

It was a relief almost to her, to feel his lips again after being violated like that, to feel lips that she trusted and wanted, it made her feel safe again. By doing so, it showed Eren that he didn't have to worry, she was already past it and didn't need special treatment. So it made him happy that she wasn't fazed by it and could still do everything they usually did, and the thought of Connie walking into the cafeteria the next morning with a mashed up face and heavy limp, it made him oddly satisfied in a way, that Connie would now feel more humiliation than Mikasa felt pain or disgust.

So they kissed, and the two somehow ended up being able to fall asleep with small smiles on their faces.

...

Eren sat with his 3 other friends, they gave him a few odd looks but stopped as soon as they realized nothing changed. The knew why, it was because Eren gave Connie everything he deserved and Mikasa was too tough to be traumatized by it. They could still be happy if they wanted.

Then Connie walked in, and Eren watched with a smirk, almost with a sick satisfaction as everyone snickered at him and shunned him.

Everyone by that point heard about what he did, and wasn't letting him off easy. He sat by himself in a corner as he struggled to sit at all with the shape he was in, he was messed up, Eren had done a good number on him, and Connie deserved every punch and kick.

But he asserted a role to others in the trainees squad, that he would protect Mikasa, and would go to any lengths to do so, so that everyone who even had a slight thought of being with Mikasa had better lose those thoughts of it ever happening.

And to be honest, if everyone just left him alone, that would be absolutely great.

...

They called the day off, Eren and Mikasa didn't even know why.

They had taken off as soon as the squad leader said the words "day off"

They walked around, hands linked, happy again. They came across the same lake that Mikasa confessed to Eren at, and they sat and basked in the memories. They kissed each other again, but gently again like they did on that day.

Then they had another idea, they went back to the food storage and was able to win over a supervisor of all the food, they grabbed a basket and blanket and had a picnic in their confession spot, and ate, laughed, kissed, and fed each other as they watched the lake creatures swim about in the crystal clear water as some others fished across the small 100 foot wide lake. Catching tiny fish they immediately released.

Armin ran up, "I may or may not have put you guys in a mildly bad situation." He said.

"What did you do?" Eren asked, not really caring.

"I got a date with christa." He said smiling proudly.

"That's great!" Mikasa said genuinely happy for her friend.

"But... I said you guys would come as a double date tonight." He said dropping the smile again.

"Ok, where and when? We'll be there." Eren said.

Armin smiled, "right here at this lake! 8:00 PM sharp!" He said before running off again.

Mikasa snuggled back up to Eren, taking the last bite of their food.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who are in love." She said with a small laugh before resting her head on his lap and falling asleep.

He smiled as he watched her sleep, he ran his hand through his hair, wondering how that night would turn out.

...

Armin and christa were there when Eren and Mikasa showed up, they walked along the path and talked about things, little things here and there.

As time went on, christa had taken admins hand, then linking arms and pulled into him like Mikasa did to Eren.

They walked until the reached the field where Armin pulled out some papers, which turned out to be collapsed paper lanterns,

They used some flames to light candles and placed them inside them, and since they were so light even with the candle, they drifted off into the wind, away and away they went.

The four laid down on the grass and looked at the stars, pointing out constellations as they found them.

All in all, the four had an amazing time just Laying there, it was beautiful.

Then Armin sat up opened up the cloth covers box her brought, and pulled out some food to eat while they looked at the stars.

After a few hours they got up and started heading back, christa holding onto Armin comfortably. They looked happy and Eren thought Armin should be lucky enough to stay that way.

"Christa!"

They turned around and it was Ymir, walking over and grabbing Christa's arm. "Where the hell have you been christa? They did something didn't they?" She said angrily.

"No! Armin was taking me out on a date and they came as a double date." Christa explained.

"Don't care, come on Christa."

"But I'm not done with Armin yet!"

"Don't care!"

"I do Ymir, I don't need you treating me like a damn child, and I'm not getting with you, I want to be with Armin now, he's sweet and wonderful. All you do is complain at me, so leave me alone!" Christa finally said, wrenching her arm away

Ymir glared at Armin. "You better watch your back, Arlert." She said through gritted teeth.

"I assure you, I do not have to." Armin simply said before talking Christa's hand and walking off with Eren and Mikasa, leaving Ymir there, angrier than ever.

"Armin, I wasn't lying, this was a wonderful time, and... I'm interested in seeing you more." She said to him.

"Same on my end." Armin said with a smile.

Eren and Mikasa got back and watched Armin walk off with her for a bit before they turned away through the window, they even caught her and Armin's kiss before the two split off into their two separate dorms.

"Think they'll be okay Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Christa proved she can take care of herself. And if I know the guys at the boys dorm, he's only gonna get high fives all around for getting with Christa of all people." He said before kissing her goodnight and falling asleep with her.


	6. Chapter 6: Graduation

A YEAR AND A HALF LATER.

Eren woke that morning, feeling the movement in Mikasa as she laid in his arms. He would've thought he would have gotten used to her movement in sleep, but not at all. When it used to wake him as a child when the two younger children shared a bed, he would always jerk awake with his his fighter mode on.

He learned to relax later, but he always felt her. Maybe he always did. That unspoken chain that drew them to have each other's backs when they were young.

Or maybe it was something else that decided to wake him by rearing its head.

Graduation day.

It had finally come.

It never thrilled her like it did for Eren. Nothing ever really did. But this was his time, the time had come for him to finally earn the wings of freedom he oh so desperately had longed for.

As much as he hated it, however, he didn't want Mikasa with him.

He adored her. Loved her with all his heart. She may be the greatest prodigy to ever go through training, but crazy things can happen and you go flying into a titans mouth.

She fluttered her eyes open and smiled at him. She planted a kiss on his lips as she saw him look at her.

She didn't see it then, but that look from him hadn't been a welcome, it had been a fear that hadn't been there since his mother died.

"So... Graduation from the 104th?" She asked, knowing how much it meant to him. The thought brought the childish grin back to his face that was full of giddiness and excitement that pleased her greatly.

"Yes it is! Today's the day!" Eren said with his usual fire. It made Mikasa smile as he rose and quickly dressed, eager for the day that it was. There would be no training that day. There would be breakfast, recreation and lunch. Then a small break before nightfall, then once it was dark, the top ten would be announced and they would have their dinner.

It had been awhile though. They all trained hard to get to where they were. Mikasa had been there every step of the way. Or a a few steps ahead of him.

Christa had also stayed with Armin. He had become a happier man, and while he still fell behind in combat and strength, he was still academically at the head of the class.

Sure, Ymir didn't like it none, but neither of them really cared what her opinion was, especially when the two got their shared cabin like Eren and other couples did. That way they would be closer to each other and not have to hear the constant complaining.

As the two had woken a little early, Mikasa took him by the arm with a small smile after dressing herself and walked Eren out the door and then they went about the grounds, walking here and there.

Eren greeted the day with optimism. He felt like he could stand through even the strongest of storms.

The torches that lit the graduation ceremony were full against the stones, but made everyone visible. Eren stood with his battle face on, listening to the commander speak on.

"We have paid the price of 100 years of peace with tragedy." He said. Eren felt all the flashbacks go by in an instant, swallowing down the bile that built in his throat at the memories.

"Given the sense of crisis at the time, we were ill-prepared to cope with the sudden appearance of the Colossus Titan...

As a result, we have been forced to abandon our outer wall, Maria. Humanity's sphere of influence has been driven back to where we are now, Wall Rose." The commander spoke. Eren recalled the humiliation humanity felt after losing so much of their home and having so many die.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if that Colossus Titan showed up... to destroy this wall at this very moment. Whenever that time does come, your duty will be to relieve the Producers... and give your lives to stand against the Titan Race!" He said with a even further conviction toward all the trainees.

"Dedicate your Hearts!"

"YES SIR!" Everyone responded, giving a heartfelt salute to their leading officer.

"Today you have completed your military training. I will now announce the ten among you who have obtained the top training results. Come forward if I call your name." He finished, with the recruits stepping forward as he began calling out the names.

"At the head of the class, Mikasa Ackerman.

Second, Reiner Braun.

Number Three, Bertolt Hoover.

Number Four, Annie Leonhart.

Number Five, Eren Yeager.

Number Six, Jean Kirstein.

Number Seven, Marco Bott.

Number Eight, Connie Springer.

Number Nine, Sasha Blouse.

Number Ten, Krista Lenz.

You are the Top Ten." He concluded.

"I finally made it." Eren thought to himself. "Next time, it's gonna be OUR turn. Next time, the humans... will devour the Titans!"

AUTHOR MESSAGE:

Apologies if you don't like the canon additions to the story! But with the canon additions that come to the battle for wall rose and erens Titan appearance, along with his death, have some great interactions with the fictions details of the love and relationships, will be intertwined greatly!

Hope to see you next chapter! Review an Follow for more!


	7. Chapter 7: breakup

In her 17 years being alive, Mikasa was unfamiliar with shock. It never really hit her. Not when Eren stabbed those men as a boy. Not when her original parents died, not even when the colossal had taken down the wall.

No, none of this faxed her like the words that spewed from Armin's glazed, traumatized eyes.

"He's dead! Eren's Dead! I couldn't save him! It's all my fault! He's DEAD!" He shouted, breaking down in front of her. Her heart began to process the information and break all at once. Her brother, her lover, her best friend... was dead?

She leaned down and looked at him.

"Armin. It wasn't your fault." She said. Calm and collected. She should've been sobbing. Broken and giving up.

Instead, she flew off and began slicing. Titan after Titan, nape after nape. She did this until she ran out of fuel and crashed to the ground.

'This is it. This is where I die.' She thought, seeing the two titans approach. The two titans, one being fat with brown hair, the other being very muscular with black hair, screamed at each other as she saw every memory with Eren flash through her mind.

Him screaming at her to fight.

Him wrapping his scarf on her face.

Him declaring he would join the survey corps.

Him defending Armin.

Him kissing her at the lake in the training grounds.

Him holding her hand during a picnic.

Him making love to her.

Him fighting with all strength, only to lose to Annie.

His face during Graduation.

His stern goodbye before leaving.

His goodbye kiss before leaving with his squad to fight Titans.

Then it's over.

'No... I need those memories! I won't let them die with you!' She thought, holding a broken blade, ready to fight.

Then the black haired Titan punched the living shit out of the fat Titan.

After the fat one fell, the black haired one screamed and stomped the nape of the fat Titan.

"He knows the weak spot..." she muttered to herself as the Titan wondered off.

Armin grabbed her before she knew what was happening.

/

/

Once the Titan fell, killing the horde that ate at him, the nape opened.

It was Eren.

She clutched at him with her hands, listening to his steady buh-bump of his heart, feeling his warmth.

She sobbed.

/

/

The battle of Trost had ended when Eren threw down the boulder. He was removed from the Titan corpse and was left to recover. Once he awoke, he was determined to find Mikasa.

But she had been avoiding him. She realized that after the battle ended... just how angry she was at him.

He promised he wouldn't die.

He promised her.

Yet he almost left her alone in this world.

That didn't stop him from finally catching her.

"Oh... I'm so glad you're alright..." He said, finally catching her arm, trying to pull her in for an embrace. But she resisted and pushed him away.

His face showed a sharp hurt.

"No. You promised me. You said you wouldn't die. You don't get to do that anymore." She said, barely keeping her anger under control. "We're done, Eren."

His face sunk and he began to tear up.

"M-Mikasa... no, you- I- you can't... no... we're not over. W-were okay... right?" He said, quietly with his lip quivering in the brink of tears.

She shook her head.

"It's done. We're done."

Then she left. He stood amongst the still moving crowd as he watched her disappear. His heart shattered, no longer quite knowing what he was.

And that's the end of the chapter! Will they find love again? Or am I a heartless bitch? Stay tuned To find out!


End file.
